Electronic devices such as smart watches or smart phones are usually equipped with a help seeking device to protect the user's personal safety. The help seeking device may issue distress information when it determines that the user is in danger, thus the user's personal safety is protected. However, such the help seeking device requires manual user operations to start, and the problem arises when the user may be unable to start the help seeking device while he/she is in danger.